movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
How Many Scenes Do The Kids End Up Being Anxious During Spoof Travels?
Here is a list of scenes that make the kids worried during spoof travels. List Simba (Shrek) *(Bradley closes his eyes and refuses to look down) The Sword in the Stone *Bianca: Hahahaha! Marvelous, boy! Marvelous! Hahohoho! Hey, lad. Did you know I can make m'self uglier yet? *Darwin: No. Don't try that. *Bianca: Wanta' bet? BOO! *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Bianca: You see? I win, I win! *Bert: Yikes! *Bianca: Aren't I hideous, boy? Perfectly revolting? *Anais: Yes. Vanellope von Schweetz *(Bradley gasps in shock. He covers his eyes and hides) The Train and the Boat *Gloria: Nothing to worry about it. It's just he's napping. *(Bradley gasps and covered his eyes. Kirby gulps) Hoodwinked! *Shadow: Something's good. Is that goodies in there? *Skippy: Uh, no? *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Slappy: It'd be best if we don't tell him. *(Shadow roars) *Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! *(We flee) The Rescuers Meeting Pufferty *(Meanwhile Pufferty hears us) *Alvin Seville: It seems like we're getting on track to finding Tallulah. *Pufferty: Characters. *All: Dog train! (hide. Bradley covers his eyes) *Brittany Miller: I hope he's not going to bite. *Pufferty: Now look here you guys. For if folks find that they're heroes in here, they'll kick me out. I'll lose my job too. Skeleton! *Amy: Oh my. This place looks spooky. *Harry: Just like in the house in 'I Was A Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue Itch's Earwax Museum - the mini series.' *Tallulah: Yes. It use to be a pirate's cave. *Earl: How do you know that? *Tallulah: Him. *Tigger: (gasps) Skeletons! *(Bradley covers his eyes. Edd jumps back, stunned, and falls onto the floor) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on, Let's find that diamond and get out of here. The Rescuers Down Under *Oliver: Here we come. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh no! We're going to have an accident! *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Aku Aku: Quick! Shut off steam and apply the brakes! And stop the train! *Monkey: Quick, Larry. We gotta make the buffers. *(Larry obeys and makes the buffers as fast as possible) *Edd: Look out! *Eddy: Take cover! *(BUMP!) *Ed: Yeousch! *All: Phew. *Courage: Is the worst over? *Dexter: Yes. *Johnny Bravo: Oh, that was close. The Secret of NIMH *Eeyore: Could be worse. *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Sandy: He battled the guards. Skunkules *Manny: Yeah? And who are you? *Skunk: I'm Skunk, and, uh, I happen to be... a hero. Plus these are my friends, Stephen and the gang. *(They laugh at Skunk) *Rafiki: Really. Have you saved a town before? *Skunk: Uh, no, uh, not exactly, but I— *Manny: Did you ever reversed the natural disaster? *Skunk: Well, uh... no. *Manny: Oh, listen to this. He's just another chariot chaser. This we need. *Dot: Let me guess. That's a laugh, no? *Tigger: Don't you pea brains get it? *Courage: What?! *Tigger: This kid is a genuine article. *Melman: Hey, isn't that the Tigger who trained Robin Hood? *Tigger: Watch it, Fool. *Manny: Yeah, you're right. Hey, nice job on those heels! Ya' missed a spot! *Tigger: Why you. I got your heel, Right here! (Beats up Manny) *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! *(The Powerpuff Girls laugh. Dexter laughs. Woody laughs. Warners laugh. Courage laughs. Bradley covers his eyes. Jiminy chuckles. Waterson kids laugh. Rocky and Andrina laugh. Crash laughs. The Raccoons laugh) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Tigger! Stop! *(the kittens laugh) *Manny: What are you?! Crazy?! *(Mushu laughs): But that is so funny! Tigger beating up Manny! *Gloria: Young man, we need a professional hero. Not an amateur. *(The Tabby-Cat Sisters laugh. They calm down) Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks Tigger. *Tigger: Oh, you're really welcome. *(Then black knights on horses charged. Bradley gasps. Stephen ducked) *Pumbaa: Oh my! Knights! *(Pumbaa runs) *Pumbaa: They're gaining on me! *Manfred: Charge! *Springbaky: (Muttley's voice) Gimme, gimme, gimme! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Captain Hook? Manfred? Springbaky? And Chimpy? *Chimpy: That's right! Catch us if you can! *(SNATCH) *Pumbaa: Goodness! I've been kidnapped! They're taking me away! *Stephen Squirrelsky: You set us up, Tigger! You traitor! *Tigger: Why, that's such a strong word. *Pumbaa: Help! *(the PPGs gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll destroy you later. Come on, Girls! After them! *Tigger: Don't destroy me. Make me a slave. *(PPGs flies to the rescue. Bradley covers his eyes as they go in pursuit) *Stephen Squirrelsky: We got them trap on the cliff! Let's... Huh? *Kermit: I can't believe it. They know magic? Most impressive. But enough of that. *(The horses flies into the air) *Pumbaa: Oh dear! Oh dear! *(gulps. They swoope and saved Pumbaa) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha! *PPGs: Come and get us! *Manfred: Hey! *Springbaky: They're getting away! *Chimpy: Get that warthog! *PPGs: You'll never catch us! *(They fly back) *PPGs: Let's get out of here! *(ZAP!, A water tornado appears and grabs hold of them. Pumbaa and Bradley fell into it) *Pumbaa: Yeow! We've been double crossed! Help! Help! Somebody help! We've been framed! Help! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Pumbaa! Bradley! We gotta go back! *PPGs: Got it! *(They go into the tornado, But no use and get pulled into it by spinning round and round. Stephen and Kermit landed in the river current and started yelling for help. Kermit grabs onto a rock, and as Stephen gets pulled into the tornado water too, Stephen escapes it and grabbed onto Kermit as they swim for shore) *Manfred: Oh no, You don't! (Static shocks them) *(and turns them all of a sudden. Stephen and Kermit were zapped out and plunges down the waterfall with a Goofy yodel) *Springbaky: Yes! *Chimpy: Now he'll become our slaves! *(ZAP!) *Hook: Hmm? What's the matter? And just what exactly do you suppose you're up to? *(Knight dragged Stephen and Kermit over the sharp rocks and drop them into the safe current as they escape) Animal Story 2 Yard Sale *Nutty: No-one hears me. Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? *We're all just one stitch away from here to there. *Angelina: There? What 'There'? *Alice: I think he's pointing to something outside. *Blossom: A sign. It says 'Yard Sale'. *Bubbles: Wait a minute. I know what that could mean. *Buttercup: It's... *PPGs: Yard Sale's today! *Kittens: Yard Sale today?! *(Kessie gasps. Alan and Zayne gulp. Penny covers her eyes. Bradley hides) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Emergency road call now! *Sandy: On the double! Escaping The Plane *(Plane pulls out and departs) *Robin: This is bad. *Kitty: How do we get out of here? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Emergency escape. Over here. *Robin: Of course. That's it. *(They open the door and go to escape) *Kitty: Are you sure about this? *Robin: Yes, I am. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on. And try not to slip off. *Robin: With pleasure. *(They climb down carefully and try not to slip off) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Almost there. *Robin: Just hang on tight. *(Robin slips off) *Robin: Whoops! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Robin! *(They grab him by the tail and pull him up to the top) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hang on! *Kitty: Don't let go! *(CUT! the end of Robin's tail breaks loose) *Robin: Ah! (Loses his hat) No! *Kitty: We've got you, Robin. It's okay. *Wakko: What's a fox without his hat? *Yakko: We're here! *Dot: Don't worry! *Mushu: We've come to help! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang, The plane's gonna take off any minute. *Sandy: Don't worry, Stephen. We'll catch you. *(Stephen falls with a goofy holler) *Alvin Seville: Hurry, guys. *(CATCH) *Brittany Miller: Well done, guys. *(Robin gets an idea): You guys get behind the tires. *Simon Seville: Got it. *(They went behind the tires) *Jeanette Miller: Get ready to catch. *(Robin tosses a rope at a screw) *Robin: Perfect. Now we can swing safely down. *(Bradley covers his eyes) *Robin: Kitty, Let go of the plane! *Kitty: Do you mean to tell you're bonkers? *Robin: No. Just pretend it's the final episode of Robin Hood's Roundup. *Kitty: But plans are in hand to re-run it again. *Robin: Well, Then let's find out together! *Kitty: If you're sure, then okay. *(She let's go as they swing downward. We catch them) *Theodore Seville: Gotcha! *(We stop at last. We see the plane takes off into the sky) *Eleanor Miller: We saved you. *Kitty: We did it! *Tuck: Hooray! *Linny: Nice swing! *Candy Kong: You did well, guys. *Kitty: That's definitely Robin's Finest Hour! *Cranky Kong: Magnificent! Animals, Inc. Using A Blow Bubble *(They put a blow bubble over them and screw it tight to the ground) *Rocky J. Squirrel: I hope they're not going to kill them, Bullwinkle. Cover my eyes, will you? *Bullwinkle: Oh dear. *(BOOM! Bradley covers his eyes. They unscrew it off the ground and clean the ash up and blow it away into the garbage chute) Poor Melody *(Kessie covers her ears. Bradley covers his eyes. Penny hides in Mom's pouch. Alan and Zayne's teeth chatter. Melody stops for a moment, Helicopter flies off and is gone) Garbage Boxes *Holly: Stephen Squirrelsky. *(machine turns on. CRUSH, SMASH, CRUMBLE, CUT! BUMP, CRACK, SNAP, SQUISH. Bradley covers his eyes) *Pooh: Oh bother! *Piglet: Oh dear. *Tigger: Uh-oh. *(We see cubes of garbage) *Rabbit: Oh my. So much cubes. *Robert: Oh no. *Tanya: Oh dear. Scary Moments *(Lights were off) *Wallace: Oh heck! *(Bradley covers his eyes. the Dwarfs hide. Kessie covers his ears. Penny hides in her mother's pouch. Alan and Zayne covers each other's eyes. Ellie's teeth chatter) *Mr. Kat: Now give us a big loud roar. *Louis: But you can't be serious for this. *Mr. Kat: Come on. Come on now. Roar. *Louis: I can explain this. *Mr. Kat: ROAR! *Louis: No way. *Mr. Kat: ROAR!! *(Louis groans) Simba 2 Nala's Angry *(Nala look at all of us firmly and walks away) *Christopher Robin: Oh rats. *Kessie: Uh oh. *(Bradley covers his eyes) *(Simba sighs) *Maggie Lee: Oh dear. Hiding In A Barn *(We see a barn. Kessie hides in her dad's baby carrier. Alan and Zayne shakes. Bradley covers his eyes and hides in Stephen's baby carrier. We get in the barn to keep safe. We see the castle through the window) FernGully: The Last Rainforest *(Bradley covers his eyes. the Dwarfs gasp and hide. Penny hides in Amanda's pouch. Kessie hides in her dad's baby carrier. Alan and Zayne covers each other's eyes. Luke ducks in his dad's baby carrier. It's about to saw the tree down. Ellie's teeth chatter. Fiver turns the key and the machine turns off like magic) A Pooh in Central Park Fievel Runs To Leave *Fievel: Get off me, Stupid!! *Andrew: You'll disappoint us. *Rocky: Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! *Andrina: Don't go! *(Olivia cries in Bubbles' voice and Pinkie Pie's voice. John bails in Big Nose's voice from The Pink Panther. Kessie covers her ears. Bradley hides in Stephen's baby carrier. Alan and Zayne covers each other's ears. Penny blows into a hankie. Luke growls fiercely at this argument) *Tyler: Oh, Now look what you did. *Ryan: You made our kids disappointed. *Ian: Shame on you. *Alvin: You've made John bawl, Luke snarl, and Bradley hide. Pooh's Now Stone *(Suddenly, Cuddles touches Pooh with his purple thumb) *Owen: Oh no! *(Pooh turns to stone) *Aaron: We're too late. *Pecky: Oh oaks. *Chris: Poor Pooh. *Vilburt: Zoikes! *Tim: It can't be! *Mandy: Ah! My eyes! *Billy: It can't be! *(Bradley covers his eyes. Ellie's teeth chatter) *Wallace: Oh heck! *Doug: Uh-oh! *(Stephen gasps) *Patti: I never knew. *(Alan and Zayne gasps) *Skeeter: No! *Tanya Num-Nums: He's stone! *Tallulah: I never knew. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels